Teen Titans: A Fan Fiction
by RageTH
Summary: A new day brings a stranger to the world of the Titans. When he gets split into two sides with two different personalities, will the Titans be able to handle it? At this point, it's an Angst fic. M rating for language, amonst other things. is being redone
1. Falling Stars That Shine So Bright

**Teen  
Titans**  
**-  
A Fan Fiction**

**Chapter One: Falling Stars That Shine So Brigh**t

For the first time in a while, Robin had managed to wrangle control of the giant TV away from the hands of Cyborg and Beast Boy, to watch the local news. A comet was passing by the planet for the first time in 150 years, and this is a once in a lifetime chance for Robin. Thiswas something hewasNOT going to miss, even if he had to drag the others along with him, but they seemed fairly interested in this too. After all, this comet is quite a bit different from any other.

"It has been recently discovered that there may be two parts to this comet. Photos indicate that the second part could be an object picked up along it's journey around the Solar System, and as you can see, the part seems to be a shiny red color, and it also appears to be oval shaped..." The news anchor went on. Robin thought for a moment, then abruptly left the room. He went to another room in the Tower, housing the supercomputer. With a few deft keystrokes he brought up a web site with several pictures of the comet. He picked out a few images, and ran a photo enhancer program, trying to see what it was that was attached to the comet.

"I have a feeling this might not be too good..." He said quietly to himself. Robin was interrupted by someone entering the room.

"Robin? Why did you leave the room so quickly?"

"Something on that comet caught my eye, And I don't think it's supposed to be there." Robin replied.

"Man, I never thought the tail would leave a mess on the windshield,"

Something interrupted the CD player, "Perhaps you should have put that into consideration before latching on to a comet. It could have been easier to knock an asteroid out of orbit and latch on to that," the speakers emitted.

"And risk some government throwing nukes at us? I don't think so."

"How can you be so sure that they can even make nukes?"

"You didn't notice the Moon, did you?"

"Why?"

"There was some construction going on there, and I thought I saw something that looked like a cannon of some sort. Either that, or they have aliens planning to take over the Earth with an orbiting firebase."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you think of odd things?"

"Not until you did. Now if you don't mind, could you put the tunes back on? We still have three hours'till theseparation point."

"Fine." Then the CD played unpaused. The person then pulled out a telescope and looked towards the planet.

"Odd, They have what looks like a docking pylon out on an island not too far from one of the main landmasses. That'll be our destination. It looks a bit small, though..."

What was attached to the comet is supposed to be a 1970 Plymouth Superbird, but it wasn't. Hand-built from the ground up for racing, it merely looked like one. This time it was modified for interplanetary travel. It was carrying it's own shield system, as well as propulsion, air, and offensive weapons. The person in the driver's seat is known mostly by his nickname, 'Pyro'. The one he was conversing with just so happened to be the A.I. of the car. To some, it is simply known as 'Bird'. Pyro cut off the CD player and asked Bird if they could receive radio signals from the planet.

"No, not yet. You're gonna have to wait until we get closer."

"Can you get anything at all?"

"Yes, but it's all jumbled and useless, mostly static."

"Ok, then... I'm gonna take a nap, wake me before we hit the atmosphere."

"Got it."

"It's just like in issue #312! They send on in advance to scout out the forces, then the main army comes in and wipes us all out and feeds on the empty buildings!" Beast boy said somewhat excitedly, but with a gloomy tone at the end.

"Umm, Beast boy?"

"What?"

"That's a comic book, remember?" Robin chided.

"But it even says they come in on comets! It's all in here! Even their weaknesses!

Much later, it is close to the time when the comet will swing by the Earth's atmosphere, and all of the Titans were on the roof of Titan Tower to see it.

At the same time...

**THUMP!**

"What! I'm awake! Huh, what?"

"We have successfully separated, Pyro. The comet is beginning to enter the atmosphere."

"Okay, stay with it, let's make it look like part of it came off."

"Yes, Pyro. What should I do in case I am questioned by one of the natives?"

"Be HAL 9000 if you want. if this is supposedly Earth, they should remembera movie like that."

The computer altered it's voice to be like that of the one in the movie.

"Just try not to eat anyone, okay?" Pyro added.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, Pyro." That made him laugh.

"Seriously, though. The last thing we need is the police force on us because they found humanoid grease spots."

"Yes, Pyro."

The Titans were watching the comet streak by, burning the same color as Starfire's eyes, as Robin noted to her under his voice. Then they noticed something falling away from it, just a solid red fireball going lower and lower until it suddenly disappeared.

"Isn't that a meteor, or whatever they call it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Jeez, That was rough! It's been a long time since I've gone through an atmosphere as thick as this one." Pyro said, a little shaken up.

"I think that knocked a spark plug wire loose!" Bird said, sounding annoyed.

"Okay then, lets head to that pylon, all right?"

"Changing course-" Pyro interrupted the A.I., "Wait, let me have the controls for a while, okay?"

"Fine, But did you notice the meteor shower that was following the comet? I think we caused that."

"No matter, lets just keep going."

"I am sensing several humanoids on top of the tower. One human, one of unknown origin, another of unknown origin, A human that seems to have undergone dramatic changes in his DNA, and a partial human robot. I sense high power levels coming from the two females of the group."

"Interesting... but you are calling it a tower now?"

"Yes. the building has nothing related to docking equipment."

"Okay then. lets just take a closer look then."

The craft slowed down, and turned to the direction of Titan Tower. Still retaining a fairly high speed, they went by the Tower. all four watched the craft speed by, then turn towards the city.

It flew along above the city, then turned down and landed by a storage company. Pyro hopped out, then pressed a fewbuttons on his watch. He appearance then changed to a human form. He reached back into his craft and pulled out a huge sword and stuck it onto his back at an angle, the handle over his right shoulder. there was no sheath, but it was held there somehow. He then walked into the office and asked about renting some space.

"What size are you thinking of, sir?"

"Enough to store two cars."

"What, you rich or something? Well, if you have the money, I have the space. Garage 20. Here are the keys. The rent'll be 120 dollars per month. I'll need forty up front first, though." Pyro then gave him the money he demanded, and the man gave him the keys."

"Thank you, sir."

Pyro then went to his craft and pulled it in, flipping it on it's side to fit through the doorway. Several hours later, he came out of the garage alone and walked off into the night.

Several weeks later, the Titans finally got a call. They arrived at the scene fairly quickly to meet their opponents, the three top members of the Hive, Back and better than before, so they said. they fought for fifteen minutes or so, and things weren't going too well for the titans.

"This is so bad, It's not even funny!" Beast Boy said shortly before getting thrown several blocks away by Gizmo. At this point, Robin was barely standing, Raven was unconscious, Cyborg had lost an arm, and Starfire had been stuck to a wall, jinxed heavily by Jinx herself.

"Now it's time to make you pay for what you did to us! Shouted Gizmo, raising a now sharpened robotic leg above Raven.

"I'm sorry, but I won't let you do that, Gizmo. Slade sent me here to tell you something."

"What is it?" Jinx asked.

"You've been replaced." said the man sitting on the fender of the red Superbird. "I believe one of you has something that Slade wants. Just give it to me now, and there wont be any bloodshed. Resist, and the consequences could be bad for your health. Slade himself has authorized me to use any force necessary to retrieve what he wants."

"Forget you!" Gizmo said. He then tuned back to Raven. "It's too bad... We could have owned the Prom." Then he brought the leg down full force, only to strike the broad side of Pyro's blade.

"What the? It should have went right through that!" Gizmo almost yelled. He was in shock over the fact that the one leg he had micro-sharpened was stopped by that oversized knife.

"If you are really with Slade, you would've let me finish her!" Now Gizmo was shouting.

"Slade didn't say anything about helping you kill anyone. He just told me to find you three and retrieve the chip." Pyro said calmly. He angled the sword slightly, and then the blade split in halfseveninches, but neither half falling off. Then, without touching any part of it, the machine gun inside the blade fired into the wall, several bullets ricocheting into one ofthe joints of themechanical leg, causing it to fall off. Pyro then closed the blade by thought, and proceeded to cut off the rest of the mechanical legs, leaving Gizmo relatively helpless. Then a small machine gun sprouted from Gizmo's back.

"You know what? I have a gun too!" Gizmo said, the laughed.

"No you don't." Pyro said calmly.

"What!" Gizmo looked behind him, and the gun was gone. Then he noticed the blade coming right at him, spinning like a boomerang. Gizmo dropped to the ground prone. Pyro reached up and caught the blade one handed. Then he kicked him intoMammoth. Pyro then looked over at Robin and said, "Hey! You in the cape! Get your Cyborg there fixed, then find your green friend! I'll Take care of the girls for you!" Robin stood there, then regained his bearings and limped over to Cyborg, attempting to get him going again. Pyro then turned towards Jinx, who was now hovering, pink bolts of electricity spiking around her. Her eyes were glowing, and she was smiling an evil grin. Then she said the final word. Pyro recognized it immediately. Being the more magic oriented member of his family, He knew more and could do much more than his late father, but both possessed the equal ability to conjure, control and change fire to whatever their hearts desired. He knew this certain hex quite well. Then he noticed thehex holding Starfire up against the wall.

"Raven! NOOOO!" Starfire yelled at the top of her lungs He turned to the unconscious goth, and saw what was happening.Pink bolts were very audibly cracking around Raven, and her body was jerking from them. Pyro knew exactly the perfect counter-curse for this.

Pyro said a string of words in a strange German-soundinglanguage, andpulled out his sword, twirled it and pointed it at Raven. Then, a white glowing ball spewed for and shot towards her, and a black ball issued out and went for Jinx. The white ball exploded into small bolts and proceeded to fight with the pink bolts, absorbing them and sending them back to Jinx, while the black ball conformed to Jinx's body shape, and then completely absorbed her. Everything around Jinx was darkened somewhat due to the black magic, andthen the pink boltsstarted coursing around her. The blackness then lowered her into the ground, her scream fading out after she disappeared under the ground. The white bolts were slowly lowering Raven to the ground. the bolts cracked for a moment more, then faded away.

"What did you do to Raven? And what is your name?" Starfire asked Pyro, rather suspicious of him.

"Call me Pyro, and I just saved her life, and I am about to release you from that hex. Now please hold still."he replied.Pyro brought his blade around, opened it, and opened fire. Starfire screamed, but stopped after he quit firing. Bits of magical debris were falling from the shots fired, but thehex was mostly intact.

"Hang on... You must be Starfire, right? Well, You might want to close your eyes."

"Why must I close my eyes?"

"Trust me about this, okay?

"But did you not say you were working for Slade?"

"I did say I was, but all he told me was to get the chip from the Hive gang. He didn't mention anything else, so I'm just doing what I would normally do, okay?"

"How can I trust you if you work for Slade?"

"Do you enjoy making this difficult?" Pyro sounded exasperated and impatient. "With or without your approval, I'm setting you free." Pyro then jumped into the air,blasting jet like fire from his feet, flying up in the air to Starfire's level. He starting holding the giant blade by both hands and started swinging at Starfire, thehex blocking the sword from ever coming close. Magical debris rained down from the blows of the blade, and after a few minutes of this, Pyro stopped, backed up, and brought the blade back for one last shot.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Pyro swung with all he had. The blade came in contact with the hex, and explosively shattered it, knocking Pyro back several feet and to the ground. Now released, Starfire flew down to get a better look at Pyro herself.

"So, Tell me, Star, do you all live in that tower on the island over there?" He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, in the direction of the tower.

"Yes, we do."

"That's what I thought. If I were you, I'd head on over there and fill in the others on what happened here, or if you want, you can ride with me and Raven back to the tower.

"I shall ride with you, to guard Raven." Starfire replied. Pyro laughed.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk funny? Don't feel bad, I know someone who talks just like you, whenever he speaks English." Pyro tossed over his shoulder as he was walking towards Raven. He scooped her up, and walked to the passenger side of the car, bent down some, and managed to open the door.

"Star, You get in first, you can sit in the back seat. I'll put Raven in the front passenger seat so I can keep an eye on her, make sure there aren't any after effects from the hex."

"That sounds acceptable..." Starfire then managed to work her way into the back bench seat. Pyro gently set Raven down into the passenger seat, closed the door, then went and sat in the driver's seat.

"It's okay, Star, make yourself comfortable, there's plenty of room for you back there, and don't worry, I'm a safe driver." Pyro tried to reassure her as he started the car. It started with a growl, and Starfire jumped.

"This earthvehicle is very loud!" Star said, raising her voice over the din of the engine. Pyro looked over at Star and grinned.

"I know! Doesn't it sound beautiful?" Pyro said. He put the car into gear and slowly started off. He pulled out of the alley and started accelerating slowly, keeping Raven and Starfire in mind. Avoiding potholes caused from the Titans battle with the Hive members, he kept his speed low. Once he got away from the battle area, he started speeding up faster. Ten minutes later, they got to the beach. The Titan Tower could easily be seen from across the water.

"Hang on, Star." Pyro said, then flipped a switch. there was a rough bump, then Pyro started to drive towards the water.

"What are you doing?"

"Crossing the water. We're hovering right now, so it might was well be another road. Not to mention the much smoother ride." Pyro brought it up to speed again and in very little time they were on the solid ground the Titan Tower stood on.

"Well, here we are." Pyro said. He got out, went to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. He picked Raven out out of the car, and let Starfire get out.

"Is there a door somewhere around here we can use?"

"Yes there is. Follow me." Star said, and Pyro followed her. Star found a panel and knocked on it. A voice was heard from the inside.

"Who is it?"

"It is I, Starfire! I bring Raven and a rescuer!"

"Star!" Robin almost jumped through the door.

**(Author's note: I've redone this chapter, and noticed how horribly written it was. This was several years ago, and apparently, I'm gonna have to redo all of them. -RageTH)**


	2. Slade's New Apprentice

**Teen  
Titans  
-  
A Fan Fiction**

**Chapter Two: Slade's New Apprentice**

"Odd place... Lots of machinery. What is it, An old factory?" Pyro asked.

"Possibly. Do you have the chip?" A deep voice replied it the shadows.

"Possibly. Do you have my money?" Asked Pyro.

"I can have it wired to your account within the hour."

"Good. Where are you, anyway?" Pyro looked around, not seeing anything untill a man walked out of the shadows.

"So, I finally meet the infamous Slade, face to face. You know, you're taller than they make you out to be."

"Really? What have you heard of me?

"Not much, just a few silly rumors from a few underground fight clubs. They say you're the unly undefeated world champion of the Underground. No one has ever defeated you. Personally, I'd like to see for myself, but I'm not gonna make any money by fighting a ledgend, right?"

"I was watching you fight today. You easily defeated the best I have. You didn't arrive much later than the Titans did."

"The Titans?" Pyro inquired.

"The Teen Titans. They have caused me more problems than anyone else ever had. I was going to have the Hive team finish them off, but that was before I heard of you and the great skill you possess. I can make you better, stronger, faster, if you become my apprentice..."

"I may just take you up on that, for the right price."

"Am I right in assuming you would do anything for the right amount of money?" Slade asked, curoius about just what Pyro would do.

"No, not entirely. I do have standards, you know. Ever since my father died, my family has been in financial ruin. All sorts of usurpers have been trying to take the position my father held, just because no one could contact me until several months after his death. Right now, one of my uncles is holding his position untill I can return and fufill my rightful place among the Order."

"How did your father die?"

"From the injuries sustained while fighting his mistake of a twin brother... I had the displeasue of meeting him once, just before fleeing this dimention for another,as well asanother planet."

"How sad..."

"Indeed."

A few days after someone named Pyro had dropped her off at the Tower, Raven woke up in the hospital wing, feeling much better. She got up out of thebed, andwalked to her room.She went to the place where she regularly put her cloak before she went to bed, and it wasn't there.She suddenly realized that she was still wearing it. remembering that she had been wearing this particular outfit for the past few days, she decided to get a change of clothes and went to take a shower.

Later, Ravenwent to the living room, feeling rather refreshed. It was rather late in the morning,as everyone else seemed to be awake. Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting in some new game they got a few weeks ago. Robin looked from watching the others and noted Raven come in.

"Nice to see you awake, Raven. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better."

"Ohh, Yeah! You might as well give up!" Cyborg shouted at Beast Boy. They had the volume up quite high.

"No way, Dude! You are so totally loosing!" Beast Boy snapped back.

In the end, Beast Boy beat Cyborg, much to his dismay, but the call soon came. An attack on a high level science laboratory.

"Kitten, I think I noticed! Now would you just take this junk and run! I think I can handle them by myself!" Pyro yelled, incredibly annoyed.

"Oh, Fine! I will then!" Kitten replied, slightly annoyed at Pyro. The both went outside, and were greeted by all four of the Teen Titans. Then, Robin, Starfire, and Kitten gasped.

"Robin!"

"Kitten!"

"Kitten?" Starfire asked, suddenly steaming out the ears.

"I thought you were in jail, Kitten..."

"I've found a guy so much better than you or Fang! So strong and so handsome!" Kitten then wrapped herself around Pyro's arm.

"What..? What the hell? Get off me! Dammit, are you nuts! GET OFF!" Pyro managed to pull himself away from Kitten. His eyes were quite wide. "Don't do that again! Haven't you got the picture yet? I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Pyro shoved a bag into her hands. "Take this back to Slade, and GO. AWAY." Pyro enunciated the last two words.

"You are just so difficult! One of these days, you'll change, and grow to love me like I do you!" Kitten said, looking like she was about to bite his head off.

"Then shortly after, I blow my brains out!" Pyro said enthusiastically at Kitten, who was starting to leave.

"Umm, could somebody tell me what just happened?" Cyborg asked, looking utterly baffled.

A voice came through an earpiece Pyro is wearing: "Attack, now." Pyro replied: "Too late." He ducked as a flying kick flew over from Robin.

"Hey, you're pretty quick."

"I thought you were on our side!" Robin said angrily as he pulled out his staff. Pyro then looked around. Cyborg was on the ground, his cannon at the ready, Beast Boy as a Gorilla, Starfire and Raven up in the air, their eyes glowing, then Robin in his stance with his staff.

"Well, The ultimate handicap match, and the only possiblity of victory being TKO. great... Slade should have said something about this." Pyro noted. The look on his face changed, he looked darker, colder, maybe.

"Lets mix it up." Pyro said, his voice very deep, his tone serious. Then, the Titans charged

Pyro immediately threw his giant sword away in some general direction, then blocked a swing from Robin, dodged a car courtesy of Raven, blocked several punches from Beast Boy, reversed a grapple from Robin, throwing him at Raven. Beast Boy ran at Pyro at full speed, still a gorilla, but Pyro clothslined him hard, picked him up,andtried to throwhim. The blade soon returned, cutting into Beast Boy's arm, but he grabbed it and threw it at Pyro. He easily caught it. Moments later, Beast boy fell, unconscious. Robin charged at him again, but Pyro parried every swing of his staff, and soon found an opening. Pyro slashed, cutting into Robin, but not too deep. Then he blasted Robin back into a building with a high pressure discharge of fire from his left hand. Robin didn't get up after falling out of the wall, and that made Starfire lose it completely. She shot a flurry of starbolts at Pyro, but he pulled a move thatseemed rather unreal for a weapon of that size. He used his buster sword as asheild, and deflected all her shots back at herself.Shedodged them, butdidn't expect Pyro the throw the sowrd at her immediately after, as the edge of the blade knicked the side of her torso, losing it's rotation and falling down. She tried to attack Pyro again, but couldn't stay up long enough. She soon fell to the ground, unconscious. Pyro made a motion of drawing something back, and the blade shot towards Pyro, and he caught it. Cyborg then attacked, and Pyro parried every attack from him, and found an opening after several minutes of fighting, and lanced his blade through Cyborg, right where his heart would be. Then, for a brief moment, the look on Pyro's face lightened.

"I'm sorry for this, please forgive me." he whispered. Cyborg just looked at him as his systems shut down, all except for an important few, exactly what Pyro had in mind. His face grew cold one more, and he quickly withdrew his sword from Cyborg. He fell, energy crackling around him. He put his sword over on his back, it holding there with nothing to hold on to, seemingly no sheath. Then he turned to his final opponent, Raven.

"Looks like it's just you and me now. Why don't you check their lifesigns?" Raven did so, and returned to where she was before, almost shaking with anger.

"They're dead. All dead."

"So they are. What a loss." Pyro tossed casually.

"You will PAY!"

Raven started gathering her strength, as did Pyro.

"Azarath..." Raven started.

"Ion..." Pyro started.

"Metrion..." She continued.

"Strike..." He continued.

"ZINTHOS!" She yelled

"CANNON!" He yelled.

A sphere of darkness emanated from Raven's hands andflew at Pyro,gathering speed, but at the same time it started from her, energy from the surroundings gathered to Pyro, thenit shot at Raven. The two blasts met, and reacted violently back to both Pyro and Raven. Both were knocked very far from the point where the two attacks met, and Raven was knocked unconscious once more, but Pyro was still standing. Then, everything blacked out.

Pyro woke up several hours later, in a prison cell.

"Looks like the criminal is finally up. Interrogation in half an hour. If you believe in a god, start praying." The guard said to him, his voice almost dripping with contempt.

"Don't I get at least one free phone call or something?"

"Yeah, right." The guard said with a laugh.

"Fine. Sixty dollars gets me two."

"Make it a hundred."

"Deal." Pyro started digging into his pockets for his wallet, and found it. He pulled out five Twenty-dollar bills and gave them to the guard.

"This way please." The guard led him to a telephone booth, and let Pyro in.

"Two calls only." The guard warned.

"Got it." Pyro replied, and dialed a number.

"Pyro. Are you gonna bail me out, or you gonna leave me to my own devices?" Pyro said.

"Neither. I saw your fight with the Titans. Very good, but I've found someone with a bit more ruthless efficiency..." A calm cool voice replied, then hung up. Pyro slammed the phone down.

"First one give you the finger?" The guard asked. Pyro nodded. Then he dialed another number. Raven answered the phone.

"What?" She sounded annoyed, or stressed, or maybe both, Pyro thought.

"Your friends aren't dead"

"Go to hell."

"Do you have them, or should I start checking morgues?" Pyro asked, but his reply was a click, She hung up. Pyro slammed the phone down again, slightly cracking the plastic.

"Heh, two in a row. Time to back!" The guard said, pulling him by his armout of the phone booth.

"Sorry, but you have the wrong guy. I'm not a bad person, just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Pyro said. He pulled away from the guard and said good bye. The ground below Pyro turned into magma, and he sunk into it, the magma turning back into the floor after Pyro dissappeared completely into it.

"How in the heckdid he...?" The guard wondered, then he realized that his prisoner escaped.

"I'm so screwed."

Pyro checked all the morgues in the area, and the remainingTitans werent there, so it was all narrowed down. They were all at Titan Tower,and that was his next stop. He checked all of the rooms but two, they were locked. Suddenly, he remembered something. Pyro stopped just short of one of the doors, and summoned his sword. It shot through the ceiling and buried itself two feet deep into the floor. _Now I see why Dad liked this one so much. Mom, You are the coolest! _Pyro thought. He pulled it out andflipped it over onto his back. He had changed clothes from his prison suit thanks to a local sporting goods store.it felt more comfortable as he wasn't wearing the bodysuit Slade gave him anymore, and wasn't as easy to identify as the prison suit.After making sure everything seemed to be in order, he took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

No response.

He knocked harder this time, and still no response.

Pyro knocked really hard, putting a dent in the door. No immediate response, so Pyro turned and started to walk away, but stopped when he heard a voice come through the door.

"Who is there?"

"Umm, Can I come in? Or should I wait?" Pyro asked. The door opened a few inches, then quickly shut. Pyro scratched his head.

"That was... Odd." Pyro said to himself. He could hear something going on behind the door, then something unintelligible.

_What is going on in there? _Pyro thought to himself. Then the door suddenly all but dissappeared.

"ZINTHOS!"

"AAAAAGGGHHHH!" Pyro was startled by a hundred things flung at him. He yanked his sword around and started swinging andblocking for all he was worth. Nothing hit him, but he walked into the room with his sword ready, in case anything else should take flight. Raven's eyes lit the room casting shadows everywhere, all of them creepy at the worst.

"Raven...?" Pyro cautiosly asked. She said nothing, but her eyes turned bright red, and she started towering over him, growling. Pyro felt something draw him into the darkness, into somewhere where he could see nothing, until quad sets of eyes started appearing around him. Some crept closer, but Pyro opened the blade and fired a few warning shots. They backed off momentarily, but they soon lunged at him. He closed the blade, and attacked every set of quad eyes he saw, but soon, he was being overcome. Just before he was drawn into the pool of red eyes, he remembered something his father taught him. _How to fly._ He blasted himself up into the air, and the light of the afterburners gave him just enough light to see what some of those eyes belonged to, and what he saw horrified him. Then he remembered something else. He summoned a large fireball and launched it at the seething mass. The fireball exploded on contact, but the creatures kept coming.

"Raven! If you can hear me, Stop this at once! If you kill me, you kill your friends as well! I know how to bring them back!" Pyro yelled, not expecting any response. "Please! Youdon't kill me! I know somewhere underneath your cold hard exterior, you have a good heart, and that you care for your friends! And somewhere, you know that I'm not lying!"

The creatues below Pyro stopped trying to reach for him, and better yet, all those red eyes dissappeared. He felt himself thrown somewhere, the he hit a wall and fell to the ground, in Raven's room. Heslowly pickedhimself up to find Raven on her hands and knees, breathing heavily. Lightning thrashed, casting eerie shadows across the room. He went over to Raven and bent down on one knee.

"It's going to be okay... I... I can help..." He said, somewhat uneasily, as he wasn't used to comforting people, because of twenty years of military service. He never particularly enjoyed being around the guys who talked about women incessantly. He mainly kept to himself, and never really liked a girl much, for some reason unknownt to him, until now. Something about her appealed to him.

"Don't touch me!" She knocked his hand away, as he was about to put iton her shoulder. She started to stand up, then lunged at him, swinging her fists. She managed to hit him several times before she just fell into his arms, cursing him, yet crying. She was sobbing in his arms, to the complete surprise to Pyro, at just holding her like this sent shockwaves up his arms and into his chest. Oddly, he was one who wasn't much for being touched, not to mention in a way like this, by a girl... He never really had much interest in girls for most of his life. and they weren't much for him, either. He felt powerful tendrils of her power attempting to lash out, but he could somehow supress them from destroying anything.

"Why...? Why am I... I don't..." Raven tried to speak, but her voice failed.

"Don't worry. You can't keep something like this bottled up forever...I know how you feel, and it wouldn't behealthy for someone... like you." He tried to say. He squeezed a little harder, as did she. a few minutes later, he heard a voice, faking a southeren accent.

_That's right! Get-R-Done! _someone said.

_Wha..? Who is that, and why does he sound familiar? _Pyro thought.

_Oh, wait, did your memory repress that? I'm sorry, let me bring that back for you!_ At that point, Raven knew something was happening, so she broke away from Pyro.

"Pyro? Is.. s-something wrong...?" She asked, but got no reply, because something happened to him. Pyro fell to his knees and held his head as pain coursed all through his body.

"AAAAAAGGGHHH! What's going ON!" Pyro could see flashes of what happened before his eyes, but nothing was coherent. Then it all stopped and he collapsed.

"Ugh..." He felt sick. "R-Raven..? Please..." Pyro started, holding up a hand. She ignored it and walked over to him.

"What's happening?" She asked. She was trying not to sound too caring.

"I... I'm..." Pyro was having trouble speaking... _Oh, come on! Don't tell me you think she's that ravishing!_ The voice said again.

_Shut up! _Pyro thought back.

_You wanna take this outside? I'm all ready out here, but you might wanna leave the little lady in there, cause I don't wanna kill her by accident! _The voice threatened. Lightning broke again, as Pyro tried to stand up again.

_What I don't get is why you like her. Both of us know that relationships with goth chicks don't last, and besides, she's so not your type. You could do so much better, anyhow. I saw this really fat girl on the way here and- _the voice was cut off by a mental blast from Pyro even Raven felt.

_SHUT UP! I've had ENOUGH! _

_Well, looks like you're dead set on her. I guess I'll have to show you the proper path, then. I'll just make her dead for you. _Lightning flashed, showing someone's figure from behind a thick curtain. Then, by themselves, the curtains drew apart, and there someone was, grinning evilly.

_You know, from this angle, she looks like a stick. I'll bet she has an eating disorder, or something... _The man started to say.

_Not one word more... Not one word more... _Pyro thought, warning the voice. Lightning flashed, and it began raining hard. Pyro drew the giant sword, and jammed in the floor in front of Raven.

_This is my fight... Please, stay out of it. Take this... Hold on to it for me, because right now, you are the only one I trust... _Pyro thought to Raven. _Everything is happening as it was foretold to me... _He continued.

"Foretold?" She asked him. Pyro put up a hand to silence any further questions.

_Looks like I'm gonna have to pull you out the hard way. I hope she enjoys her time in Hell! _The figure held out a hand, and chenched it into a fist. Raven arched over backwards in pain, Dark energy crackling over her body, she was lifted into the air, her limbs twitching. A tear went down Pyro's cheek, and then something inside him snapped.

"No... NO!" Pyrofelt a scream of anger burst out, gathering power within himself, and then it happened. A silver aura surrounded Pyro, and with a crack, his hair turned silver, and his normally blue eyes turned silver.

_Well, It's about time._ the voice said. _I'll be nice just this once and release her. I'll let her live another day._ with the last word, Raven was dropped. She hit the floor roughly, and just lay there, moaning softly.

_Now she knows the pain in living... _the other man grinned.

_You want a fight? Fine. I'll let you have one. _Pyro thought.

_Good. I was hoping you would finally achieve your father's Silver form. This should be fun._ The other man said.

_How do you know of it? _Pyro asked, completely ignorant of who the other man was.

"Because, I'm you dark self. In all essence, I am what would be yourDark form." The other man said, his voice exactly like Pyro's.

"W-What...?"

"Thanks to your goth friend, we were split apart. You, you are Sam 'Pyro' Rage. You are your father's son. I am someone else entirely. I am now known as Soran. I have practically no relation to you now, other than who I came from, and what I originally was. The ability to handle that giant sword of your mother's came from her. That is a family weapon, as is the Sword of Rage. Now that I think about it, now that your father is dead, why don't you take his nickname? Start calling yourself Rage?" Soran asked.

"No. I am not Rage, nor will I ever be. I am Pyro, and that's all I'll ever be." Pyro told him flatly.

"No? Fine then. Why don't you at least summon the Swordnow, so we can fight. It's perfect weather!"

"Fine, I will." Pyro held his hand in the air, andfeltthe timeless words used to bring theSwordto it's rightful weilder come from his mouth,the words to summon the sword.

_"I summon the symbol of the Order of the Flame, the heirloom as old as time, the weapon of the great leaders, The Sword of Rage!" _A column of fire and lava came up, engulfing Pyro's outstretched hand, and then receded a moment later, revealing in his hand, the seeminglyall-powerful Sword.

"So, Shall we begin?" Soran asked.

"Yes. Lets dance." Pyro replied, deepening his voice, feeling the anger flow through his body.

The two bothers took their battle stances in the sky by Titan's Tower, ready for a fight to the finish...

**(Author's Note: The second chapter in the story has been redone for coherence, and it's much better and realistsic to my OC.)**


	3. Soran and Rage, PT1

**Teen  
Titans  
-  
A Fan Fiction**

**Chapter Three: Soran and Rage, Part 1**

"You know," Soran interrupted, "You could really use an upgrade from that old nick you drag around," Soran said. Pyro thought it was starting togetting old, himself. "Why wouldn't you use Rage? That's a good strong name, is it not?" This made Pyro think for a moment. _My last name is Rage... Everyone I have known who knew my dad says I look just like him, and heck, at times, act just like him. I am my father's son, so what's wrong with being Rage the Second? Not too bad, really._ He thought.He made up his mind. He gave in, andfrom this point forward, Sam Severus Maximilian Rage was no longer 'Pyro,' He was 'Rage.'

"So, what are ya? Still gonna be Pyro? or are ya gonna follow in your father's footsteps and become the legendary Rage? He-who-had-no-equal? The man who once had a wife that was the Pride of the Order?" Soran asked.

"Yes... I've made my descion. I will become the next 'Rage'!"

"Good! So now the music is on, the stage is set, the lights are on, shall we?"

"Of course." Rage replied, bowing gracefully.

Soran was the first to make a move. Helaunched fireballs as fast as he could throw them, and with the same abilities as his twin brother, he could put a Gatling Gun to shame. Each and every fireball dissipated before they could touch Rage. He just hung there, like nothing was happening.

"You do realize," Rage started, "That I can absorb the stuff you're flinging at me? You'rejust wasting your time and energy."

"Yes, I do. I was just testing you. Now for something more dangerous." Soran said casually. He spread his arms out, and at his left hand, a ball of red fire formed, and at his right, a ball of yellow fire. He brought his hands together, faced his left shoulder to Rage, and combined the flames, held the now orange ball almost behind him, doubled it size, and shot it at Rage. He countered with his own attack.

Rage threw his arm out with his hand palm out, and many small fireballs came out in one burst, shredding what Soran threw at him.

"You know, I don't honestly think this fight will be decided by bursts of fire alone." Rage said.

"Fine then! Letschange things!" Soran said, then promptly disappeared, followed by Rage. For several minutes, time seemed to stand still as lightning crashed, but it was followed by two booms. Where they made contact was known by the explosive sparks of a beam saber meeting an unbreakable sword. Another few crashes, and they met once more on top of Titan Tower, becoming visible once more, Rage's Sword and Soran's beam saber straining each other, one wanting to cut the other.

"Me, me, me..." Soran started. noticing that their style was the exact same.

"Me too!" Rage finished, realizing the same.They both separated, and took ontheir usualstances.

They started swinging, each parrying the other, the crashed from the two blades loud in the heavy rain and thunder. This carried on for the next ten minutes or so when Rage suddenly disappeared.

"Wha..? Well, you're learning!" Soran noted, then held his saber by his left shoulder to guard his neck when Rage suddenly appeared, swinging for his neck. Soran knocked him away, twirling around with his saber, striking at Rage several times. Soran took to the air, heading for some of the low lying clouds. Lightning started flashing angrily at the disturbance, the two brother'sbodies casting different shadows of the clouds. At one point, Soran tried for a goring, but Rage parried it, something few could do in a situation like this. their blades crashed, an explosive ballad of thunder and explosions that was making the news around the city. If the weather was any better, there would be news helicopters around the fight, but due to how the brothers were fighting, a tornado could spawn at any moment. Soran and Rage disappeared again. Explosions and firey blasts appeared out of nowhere, the blasts either getting deflected, or just going into the water below. Soran somehow got a hit on Rage, and knocked him towards the Tower. He crashed through one of the windows into a room he did not recognize. Pink stuff was everywhere, and it was all flowery. He got up, and he felt something hanging on his Sword. He pulled it off and examined it. _Pink furry handcuffs! Yuck... _Rage thought, and tossed them away. He dusted himself off and flew out the window.

"Did you feel that?" Soran yelled out from on of the clouds.

"Yeah, and now I feel all nauseated!" Rage replied.

"Nauseated?" Soran yelled, baffled.

"Three words: Pink Furry Handcuffs!"

"Ick...!" Soran yelled, he was slightly disgusted.

"Exactly! I need to get my mind off that, so could you go all-out?" Rage asked.

"Sure! I need to myself!" Soran yelled back in response. Then, it was all he could do to hold Soran off. He could not get a shot in at all, crashes and explosions like machine gun fire. Rage finally saw and opening and immediately took advantage of it, blasting Soran right at Titan Tower, knocking him through one of the already broken windows, unfortunately for him, into Raven's room. He felt something on top of him, and he picked it up. It was a mirror, and it snarled at him.

"AAGGH!" Soran tossed it and suddenly disappeared. He reappeared right in the way of Rage's Sword. Soran made a mid-air backflip, just missing the swing. Rage took advantage of another opening, and tried something else.

"Starbolt Cannon!"

Rage fired a bright red blast at Soran at point blank range, sending him straight down into the water. Rage followed it by sending another blast at Soran.

"Buster Cannon!"

It exploded on contact, and Rage fired another shot at Soran.

"Daisy Cutter!"

Silly name, but a very powerful shot, as Soran soon learned, as a huge white ball of fire came shrieking towards him. This third one hit him, knocking him back into the water, and vaporizing a good bit of water. The first three shots were one handed, as he was gathering his strength for a fourth. Rage decided that it was ready, and sent it to Soran.

"Spirit Bomb!"

The giant orb of bluish white fire swallowed Soran before exploding. Rage was starting to breath harder than he was before those four blasts, and Soran noticed it, as he floated up to Rage's level. The cliche name didn't seem to affect either of them.

"I can tell, the name change has had some effect. You've used some attacks I've never seen before, and how you hold yourself is even different." Soran said. He was surprised, somewhat by the ferocity of the earlier attacks, as they had taken most of his clothing off. He had no shirt anymore, and his pants were very badly torn, several large pieces were missing, but he still somehow remained decent, aside from all the cuts and scratched on him, and the blood from some of his wounds still coming out slightly. Rage's clothes weren't new anymore,his clothing torn in several places, and he was a little scratched up. no major wounds yet.

"I must say, I'm impressed. But if you're going to use attacks from Japanese cartoons, then so will I!" Soran said, then disappeared. Several minutes later, still nothing had happened.

"I'm waiting, Soran." Rage impatiently said.

_Kamehamay, squirt! _Soran said to him in thought. Then appeared right in front of Rage, and point blank,

**"HAAA!" **

Launched and incredibly strong blast of fire at Rage, sending him into the water. Soran followed up with a few more shots of his own.

"Battleship Salvo"

An incredibly loud boom followed just from the launching of that particular blast.

"Blackfire Beam!"

A beam of black fire was pointed at Rage, pushing him farther into the water.

"Directed Hydrogen Bomb Blast!"

All the power behind a hydrogen bomb, plus all the power Soran was putting into it displaced a huge amount of water, sending tidal waves all around. Soran gathered his strength for one final shot.

"Alastor Shot CANNON!"

A powerful blast of electrical energy came down upon Rage, electrifying the water around him, scorching him and some of his clothing. After fifteen minutes or so, Soran assumed he was dead, and went down to see for himself. Little did either of them know there was someone else around...

Raven had sat watching the entire fight so far next to the huge blade he had stuck there. She had never seen anyone move so fast, or release massive amounts of fire energy in such a way or style. She knew of what Starfire could do, but she pretty much paled in comparison to _this_... The distance from the Tower they were fighting at made it impossible to see what was going on, but she could hear their shouts and attacks. Now, one of them seemed out of it, and she hoped it wasn't the one she only knew as Pyro, but something didn't seem quite right. She knew Pyro had long hair, but the only one she could see had short hair, slicked forward. they were close enough to the Tower for her to see some broad details, but she could barely tell any difference between them in the first place other than hair style, as they looked exactly alike, when the short haired one came crashing into her room, messing it up even more. Then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. the water nearby the Tower was starting to bubble. _I seriously hope it's not about to fall in... _she thought.

"Hey! Rage! Where are you? You dead yet? Huh? Come on! I know you can't be out of it yet! Don't you realize the opening you've left for me? I could take her, and make her my queen after I take you out! I'll be King of the world, and she'll be my beautiful Queen! We could have all sorts of little kiddies running around, and-" Something cut Soran off.

_Hands off, Soran. Don't you know forbidden fruit when you see it? So beautiful and tasty on the outside, but once you take a bite, it's all over._ It was Rage.

"Well, How about that! You are alive! can we continue this now, or what?" Soran asked. He got no response, so he tried something else.

"Remember that redhead? The real pretty one that had those really cool green eyes? The one that shot all that green mess at us? She was pretty cute, wasn't she? It's too bad you killed her. She had such potential. Maybe you should have left her for me, instead of this goth chick."

_I don't care about the red head. I don't care about any of them, except for Raven. Touch her and die. _Rage snapped back in thought.

"Really? Is that so? You know, you sound oddly different now. Maybe you've accepted your impending death. Try and defend her all you want, you're still gonna die."

_Opinions differ. That's why they are called opinions. _Rage taunted.

"Okay, Fine. Show yourself, and we'll have it out. Whoever wins this round gets the girl." Soran offered.

Raven heard every word of this, and was starting to get worried. She wasn't sure what would happen if either of them won, but she knew she didn't want Soran to win, and she wasn't sure of the other one, who now seemed to be called Rage. Something changed in him all of a sudden, and that's what worried her. Rage most likely didn't realize that he was broadcasting, and she heard every word. It was an interesting comparison of her and Forbidden fruit, but she didn't know wether to feel insulted or complemented.

"Well, Nice to see you finally come up for air!" Soran said.

Raven saw someone float to the level of her window, sea spray fromthe man'sinvisible aura misting her wrecked room. Someone who resembled Rage, but his hair was completely black, and even seem to suck the light out of the room. He no longer had a shirt, and she could see all the scars on his back, except for what his hair covered. His pants weren't much more than longshorts, and the boots he was wearing wererather shredded. He had some nasty scars on his legs as well. The one thing that kept drawing her attention was his hair. It didn't even shine. It was wet, but no reflection of any kind what so ever.

"Pyr-er... Rage?"

Rage held his hand out, stopping anything else she would have asked or said. His hand turned into a fist, then there were two small pops. Rage brought his fist closer to his eyes, looked at what was there, then threw two bottles at Raven. She easily caught them using her power, then pulled them out of the air.

_Raven. These will bring back your friends. Use one bottle for all of them, and apply it to their wounds I made frommyothersword. You should be able to tell. If any of them don't awake within 24 hours, use the second bottle._ Rage thought to her. She didn't move at first. _The sooner you do it, the sooner your friends come back! Go now!_

She complied, and disappeared through the door.

"Now, It's just you and me, Soran. She's not watching anymore. Now fight!" Rage disappeared, and this caught Soran by surprise. This time, he was completely on the defensive. _How did he get so fast! _Soran thought.

_My power is greater than yours. You may think you are the Dark form, and you may have the ability to back it up, but you aren't truly dark. I am. Notice my hair? That's the most obvious sign. No shine, none at all. _Rage flipped some of his hair out of his face.

"But I'm dark! You can't be that, only I could be Dark! I am all of the darkness within you!" Soran shouted.

"But I have the True Darkness form, unattainable but for great distress. You almost killed me. " Rage said calmly. He then grabbed Soran's arm, kicked him hard in the back, then with the other leg, kicked him in the chest and let go, sending him into the water again.

Holding out one arm, palm facing Soran, he launched a pillar of black fire at him, seeming like he had better things he could do.

"All too easy." Rage said. He flew down, dragged Soran out of the water, and threw him at the Tower. He slammed through the roof, and went out another window. Rage appeared next to Soran, Kicked him hard into the air, appeared above Soran and brought his elbow down into his face, knocking him at the Tower. Soran bounced off the roof, putting a dent into it. Rage rushed at him, putting a shoulder into him, slamming him into the roof again, where he made a body shaped dent, but didn't bounce out. Rage gently floated down to the roof, and stood there, his back to Soran.

"You should never turn your back to your opponent, Rage."

"Unless you know your opponents capabilities, and know what he might do next, otherwise, never let your guard down, and don't turn your back on him, for he may attack you." Rage added. Soran stood up, and said, "You know, you have managed to turn True Black a few hundred years before our father ever did. Then, even he couldn't control it very well, otherwise, he could have torn his opponent limb from limb. Do you remember that fight?" He asked.

"The fight with Kei Maheara in his second fox form, yes, he told me all about it. Both of us know the longer I stay in this form, the more horrible my wounds will be when I drop out of it. So to keep this from killing me, I should finish you now, right?"

Soran wiped some blood from his lips, then brought up his beam saber. "Unless I take you first!"

"Soran, we have visitors." Rage just stood there, but Soran looked around then noticed the five Teen Titans, and they didn't look happy. Rage turned around and told Soran, "I'll give you a break from me for a while, you handle them."

"If you insist." Soran said evilly.

"Robin! This one, named Soran, is working for Slade. Deal with him as you will, but be careful, he is extremely fast, even in his worn-down state."

"Got it! Titans, GO!" Robin shouted. At his orders, they all charged at Soran. Starfire flew up into the air, launching Starbolts at Soran, Cyborg was running at him, and firing his Sonic Cannon. Once Robin got close enough, he threw three disks at Soran, they all hit him and exploded. All of the explosions from the Starbolts, the cannon shots, and the three exploding disks made quite a cloud around Soran. They all stopped for a moment, then heard laughter. Soran suddenly shot out of the cloud and slammed bodily into Starfire, sending her reeling.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted. She kept herself into the air, so Robin didn't have to catch her. He pulled out his bo-staff, extended it, and startedattacking Soran. He managed to block most of Robin's attacks, but a fewslashes got in, and it made him lower his guard enough for Robin to hit him really hard, knocking him over, and causing him to roll a few feet.

"Now's your chance! Hit him with everything you have!" Rage shouted. Star was awake from her milddaze now, and started flinging Starbolts at Soran again, Robin threw a few more disks at him Cyborg fired at him again, and Raven did her part by picking up a few huge pieces of twisted metal, and dropping them on Soran, and all of this happening within a few seconds. Soran didn't stir. A few minutes later, he pushed himself up out of the debris.

"I can't believe it. I'm getting beaten by a bunch of little kids!"

"We are not 'little kids,' we are at the age of teen!" Starfire said, annoyed at Soran's thick-headedness.

"She's right, we are all teenagers." Rage said, a little bit of his old self showing.

"What are you talking about, Rage? Have I caused that much damage to your head!" Soran said, exasperated.

"Quit trying to ruin the fun, Soran." Rage said. He held out his arm, and heat started gathering at his fist. it started to crackle and spark. "I think it's time we ended this, don't you think?"

Robin asked Starfire a question, "Star, is he related to you?"

"I do not think so, Robin." She replied, looking as confused as Robin.

"Good night, Soran" Rage said. Unknown to him, Soran had a plan. Rage brought his fist back to his other shoulder, then threw the charged wave at Soran. It hit, and exploded, and after the dust settled, he was gone.

"Maybe it was a bit too much for him... too bad." Rage said, almost regretting it. The Titans gaped at him.

"Did you just...?" Robin started.

"Actually, he didn't, and it wasn't too much at all! Soran said arrogantly, and appeared behind Raven, latching on to her and pulled out his beam saber and held it at her neck.

"Soran? Why the hell are you all ways picking on her? Why not anyone else?"

"Don't kid yourself, Rage! I know what was in our letter! I still think he had lost it when he wrote it, but everything seems to be playing out just like it! The sad thing is, this is the part where she dies. Brings a tear to your eye, doesn't it?" Soran said. Rage laughed, and that scared the Titans, and especially Raven, and she has every right to. After all, her neck is literally on the line.

"What's so funny? You don't care anymore? So True Darkness does bring about a personality change." Soran noted.

"So it does! So it does..."

"Well then, looks like I win. Shall I claim my prize?" Soran said anxiously.

"Go right ahead."

"WHAT?" Raven yelled, her eyes wide. _How could he do this? _She thought.

_Don't worry, Raven. I have this under control..._ He reassured her, his normal self momentarily taking control.

"You call this under control?" She yelled at him. The Titans stared at her, as she was being dragged away by Soran.

_This'll be quite a gift to Slade, don't you think? That is, after I'm done with her. _Soran thought to Rage.

_Actually, I don't think she'll make it that far... _Rage responded, True Darkness regaining control.

_What, you think she's too delicate? _Soran asked. Rage didn't respond, but instead appeared right in Soran's path.

"No actually. What I meant was that she won't even make it to your place!" Rage growled, then grabbed Soran's beam saber by the end that one normally doesn't grab. His hand was visibly burning ans he forced the saber from Raven's neck.

"What the...? It should be going through your hand!" Soran said, looking at Rage like he was crazy.

"My hand is stronger than that." Rage said. He had forced it far enough away from her to run, but Soran still had another arm around her. He was looking at Rage from over one of her shoulders.

"Oh yes, one more thing." He put his hand against Soran's face, what part he could get to, anyway.

By a mental command, black firestarted spilling out around Soran's head rather fast, but none of it came in contact with Raven. He was knocked back several feet by the blast, and was almost knocked down. Soran covered part of his face with one hand.

"RRRAAAAAGGGHH! You dirty piece of... My EYE! What did you do to MY EYE! I CAN'T SEE FROM IT ANYMORE!" Soran screamed.

"Thanks... Rage, isn't it?" She said.

"Yes, it is now..." He replied. Soran ran off the building, and flew away, cursing Rage.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here any longer. I must go, I will see you all when I can, and I'm sorry about your Tower." He said, starting to fly away.

"Wait!" Robin said. Rage ignored him, and soon disappeared. Everyone looked at Raven now.

"What the heck happened here? It looks like a warzone!" Cyborg said. He took a good look over part of the tower.

"That's because it was." Raven said.

"Raven? What happened?" Robin asked. "I'm not mad at you, but I want to know what happened while we were unconscious." He said. It had finally stopped raining, and the clouds were beginning to break.

"I'll explain when we go back inside. I'm completely soaked." Raven said.

The Teen Titans went back inside the Tower to warm themselves up, and to hear Raven's story.

**(Author's note: I know, Raven might seem a little OOC now. Keep in mind this was made a few years ago, to the newer readers of this story, of which I hopefully get. -RageTH)**


	4. Return to Normality Almost

**Teen  
Titans  
-  
A Fan Fiction**

**Chapter Four: Return To Normality (Almost)**

Things were returning to normal again for the Teen Titans. The tower was eventually repaired, and they were starting to forget about what happened. The Titans were occainsally called upon for some higher crimes, like bank robberies, and a few unusual cases, but nothing major has really happened. Robin was playing a new game, and he was having some trouble with one of the levels. This was his eighteenth attempt at this level, and he was almost through the jumping maze, which had been giving him serious trouble. He was one jump away from the door when Starfire burst in. "Robin! Can we go on a date?" She said, quite excited. Robin's character missed the jump and fell into the lava for the nineteenth time.

"What... were you saying... again?" Robin said, irritated at the fact something distracted him and he missed the jump.

"I overheard some girls in the mall of shopping, and they were saying that the woman has to initiate a relationship in these times, and I wish to do so!" She said, nearly bubbling over.

_Somewhere, Batman just tripped... _Robin thought. "Uhhhh... Sure, okay." he replied, a little lost.

"Glorius! I all ready have clothing picked out, and I have a eating place reserved and..." She went on and on as she left the room.

"I hope she didn't reserve an entire restaraunt..." Robin said to himself.

"Umm, Robin? What just happened? I saw Starfire go by, and she looked like she was on cloud ten and a half!" BB asked.

"Uhh... Nothing.."

"Are you hiding something...?"

"Cyborg! I have wonderful news!" Starfire gleefully said. Startled by the outburst,Cyborg slammed his head on the hood of the T-Car. After realizing where he was, hebacked up a bit, then turned around.

"What, Star?"

"Robin and I are going of out on a date!" Cyborg looked at her for a moment, then turned around and pretended to work on the car, trying to stifle his laughter. _Good luck... you're gonna need it._

"Have a good time, okay?" Cyborg said. Starfire left, her next person to see, Raven, in her room. She knocked, and the door cracked open a few inches.

"Yes?"

"I wish to tell you that Robin and I are going of out on a date!"

"Good for you." Raven responed unenthusiastically. The door shut hard, cutting off any futher talking. Star left to find Beast Boy, and found him.

"Beast boy! I wish to tell you that Robin and I are going of out on a date!"

"I KNEW IT! RobinWAS hiding something!"

"He was?" Star asked ,curious as to what he meant by Robin hiding something. Maybe he had a gift for her. Beast Boy went off to find Robin, chanting "Robin has a girlfriend, Robin has a girlfriend!"

Later, Starfire stopped by Robin's room to ask his opinion of what she was wearing.

"Robin, would this set of clothing be appropriate for a date?" Robin looked at her, and almost gasped. She was wearing a beautiful dress that covered a little less that what she wore to the 'Date With Destiny' prom, but it still accentuated her trim figure, and it complemented her good looks. Her hair was put up mostly in a bun, but some of it hung down in curls from the bun.

"I-uhh... It's.. umm... de-uhhh..."

"I assume that by your lack of speech that it is not?"

"No! No, it's.. uhh... beautiful!" He choked out."

"Should one of us wear a dead plant for this occasion as well?"

"Definitly a Kodak Moment!" someone said before snapping a picture. Starfire turned and gasped.

"Cyborg!" She said. He laughed.

"This'll definitly be one for the scrapbook!" Cyborg said before running off.

"Well, uhh.. Shall we go?

"Yes! Please!"

They arrived at the restaraunt, one of the nicer ones, and knocked on the door. Robin saw a sign on the door. "Reserved for the party 'Robin and Starfire'?" He asked. Starfire just giggled. One of the waiters answered the door, and asked if they were the 'Robin and Starfire party'. After working a few things out, they went in. The entire place was practically empty, with the exception of a few tables off to the sides, and one in the middle. The table was a little bit smaller than most of the other tables, as this one was meant for two. It had a neat candle and flower arraingement in the middle of it, the candles lit. The lights of the restaraunt were turned down low, to enhance the romance of the scene. The couple went to the table, and Robin held out a chair for Starfire, and she sat in it He went over to the chair on the other side and sat down. They both opened the menus placed there for them, and a few minutes later, a waiter came for their orders. Robin cringed behind his menu as Star ordered the secon most expensive thing on the menu. The waiter came over to Robin, and he ordered something a bit cheaper to compensate. After the waiter left, Starfire produced something startling. She pulled a bottle of Champaigne from seeminly out of nowhere, uncorked it and filled his and her glasses.

"Star...? Is that...?" Robin asked. Starfire giggled

"Is this not what one drinks on a date?" She asked.

"I.. umm..." _This is going to get interesting. I just hope she doesn't drink to much..._ Robin thought.

The date for the most part turned out pretty good, as both Robin learned a bit more about Star, and she learned some things relevant to the subject of dating, among other things.

"...And so that is how it usually goes." Robin said, explaining the intracacy in making a movie.

"Robin, I wish to ask you a important question." Star said, suddenly sounding a little nervous.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I wish to ask you if you would be my Galmeth-Narii,"

"A what...?"

"I am unsure of the Earth term, but when return, I shall look of it up!"

"I... Guess... err.. Sure."

"Glorius! Let us celebrate by drinking more cham-paig-ne!" Starfire said, mispronouncing the name of what was inside the bottle. Little did Robin know what Starfire said would mean later...

Things began taking a turn for the worse when Robin saw a pink limo pull up, and he saw the license plate. It said '_Kitty'_.

"Star? I think it's time we should be going back now?

"Why? We are having such a glorius time, are we not?" Starfire asked, but it was too late. The door slammed open, and Kitten came stomping in.

"Who reserves an entire restaraunt to themselves?" Kitten yelled, then saw Starfire and Robin, and gasped loudly.

"Robin? What are you doing here with that... _Tramp_!" Kitten said. _Can anything come out of her mouth quiet? _Robin thought. Starfire turned around, and recognized Kitten. Star shot up, knocking her chair over. Robin just got up and backed away.

"Uh oh..."

Starfire glared at Kitten, he eyes glowing.

"I am NOT at Tramp! Who do you think you are, coming in here and ruining my date with Robin!" Starfire said, looking like she was about to erupt.

Robin prepared himself to start dodging chairs and tables. Star didn't bother trying to throw any starbolts at Kitten, she just shot beams out of her eyes, while attemptiung to get at her throat.

Outside, a man walks by the restaraunt and sees the pink limousine. He walks over to the front and sees the license plate, and grins to himself. He taps his left foot, causing a small knife to pop out. He walks over to the right front tire, and kicks it with his left foot, causing the tire to deflate. He walks around to the left rear tire, and kicks it, causing it to deflate. He taps his left foor again, and the knife retracts. The man chuckles to himself and walks on, completely ignoring the fight going on inside. That is, until the fight started to take itself out side. The stranger jumped out of the way as twin bright greenbeams went completely through a window, shot by, and left a crater in one of the nearby buildings. He decided that now would be the best time to leave, so he faked terror, yelled, and ran away, the limo driver chasing him.

Thirty minutes later, Star was holding Kitten up by her neck.

"I will not allow you to attempt to take Robin anymore!" Starfire saied fiercely, holding up a fist, with the energy of a starbolt surrounding it, ready to finish Kitten once and for all.

"STARFIRE! Don't kill her! The police are here, let them take her!" Robin said. Star huffed, then dropped Kitten.

"Star, I've never seen you like this before, what is it?"

"Robin, I am worried, I don't want Kitten to take you away from me. Promise me you wont allow yourself to be her Galmeth-Narii, please?"

"Of course, Star!" Robin said. Starfire ran up to him and bearhugged him, and Robin started making popping and cracking noises, oblivious to Starfire.

"_Can't... Breath... ...Losing... Consciousness..._" Robin squeezed out, and Starfire finally released him.

"Thank you, Robin! I knew you wouldn't do that! Lets go home now!" she said, regaining her bright personality. They left the restaraunt, completely ignored by the police and paramedics putting a very badly beaten Kitten into an ambulance. They later arrived at the Tower, and was greeted by Beast boy, and Starfire went in first.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Positively grand!"

"How about you?" Beast Boy asked Robin. Robin held up his arms, almost shrugging. His suit was torn, and bits of chair and table were sticking out in random places.

"How do you think it went?" He said tiredly. "I'm going to go to bed. Robin went to his room, looked at his bed, and fell on it, all ready in deep sleep.

He woke up the next morning feeling better, but still a little shook about the table that exploded next to him the night before. He got up, changed into is normal outfit, feeling much better, and less constricted. He left his room heading into the kitchen. He fixed himself some coffee, something he normally didn't do, but he felt like he needed it, and the only other person who drank the stuff was Starfire. He emptied the cup, stuck it in the dishwasher, and made his way to the living room, and was greeted by Starfire immediately hugging him, and luckily, she didn't squeeze too hard, but the bruises were still there.

"Robin! I have found two Earth terms that describe our relationship!"

"That's good..." Robin squeezed out, and Starfire finally let him go, again.

"We are either bethrothed, or engaged, or both!" Star giddily said, and Robin paled. Cyborg then walked into the room.

"We have the option of becoming 'lovers'!" She said, and Cyborg turned around and left the room. Then Robin, for the first time in his life, fainted.

_I'll just pretend I never heard that..._ Cyborg thought to himself, shaking it out of his head. Then he realized that he wasn't hungry anymore.

They day passed like usual, with no major crimes to worry about, just everyone doing their usual things.

Robin knew things were going to go through drastic changes when he woke up next to Starfire. He drowsily looked around, and noticed several boxes that weren't there before. apparently, she had decided to move into his room.

**(Author's Note: whoo, Tameranian words take forever to make up. Also, this was written before the episode "betrothed" aired, obviously. unless someone has a better Tameranian word, I'm sticking with that one, as stupid as it sounds.)**


End file.
